Believe in Me
by lavenderlush
Summary: [COMPLETE] Sakura Mikan has finally come to terms with her feelings. She wants to be with him, desperately. But she was afraid he wouldn't allow it and just reject her, INCLUDING her feelings for him. What's she supposed to do now? NatsumexMikan[ONE SHOT]


**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me. It is owned by the great mangaka Higuchi Tachibana.

**A/N:** I was bored so I did another songfic. The song is entitled, 'Til They Take My Heart Away. Title a bit corny? _shrugs _I still like the song, especially the lyrics. I think it would be good for my favorite pairing. **NatsumexMikan** _(By the way, they're in middle school now. I think it would be more appropriate :D)_

_A sucky fic I made ages ago. ((sighs)) _**But please review! No lurkers, please XD**

**Summary: ONESHOT** Sakura Mikan has finally come to terms with her feelings. She wants to be with him.. Desperately. But she was afraid he wouldn't allow it and just reject her, INCLUDING her feelings for him. What's she supposed to do now? NatsumexMikan

**Believe in Me**

_Why is Natsume always like that, _wondered Mikan. _He never seems to smile.. All I see is a glare/frown/scowl (you name it) from him.__Why is that? _She stared across the grass at him reading his shounen manga. She remembered the time when she had the opportunity to look into his eyes.

OOO

_I look into your eyes_

_So far away.._

_There's trouble on your mind_

_You're losing faith_

OOO

_What did I see back then? Sadness, emptiness, suffering.. masked by anger and laced by hatred. _

Mikan remembered Ruka saying to her,_ 'Natsume is actually a very kind person. He would do anything for someone he considers a friend.' _

She smiled at that and from then on, she looked at him in a whole new different light. _Somehow, I knew that Natsume was capable of such thing, _she thought, her eyes lit with affection.

OOO

_Hey now.. Let me hold you_

_It'll be okay_

_'Cause I will love you 'til they take my heart away_

OOO

_I vow to do everything I can for you, Natsume, _she thought tenderly. _A person as gentle as you doesn't deserve this kind of sadness._

_But I doubt it, _she said to herself, her spirits faltering. _You never allowed me to get close. Or any person, for that matter. Except Ruka-pyon and Youichi-chan, that is._

_You pushed me away at every turn. I don't really know if you meant it or not.. But still.. I can't help but feel hurt by that,_ her heart constricted painfully.

She walked around the academy, trying to gather her thoughts. She sat down under a ginko tree and hugged her knees to her chest. She stared at the grass beneath her feet. She stared at the clouds overhead. And finally, her gaze fell to a couple (middle-schoolers), hugging. The girl was crying uncontrollably and the guy was comforting her, whispering reassuring words in her ear.

_I want to be with him, _she then realized. _I want to be with him and take away all of his pain. But if that's not possible.. I'm willing to share the burden he carries with him. If only he would let me., _Mikan felt her throat tighten with tears.

_Oh, Natsume.., _she wanted to cry out loud, but no sound came out.

OOO

Mikan hesitated but went over and sat beside Natsume.

Natsume just sat there, reading, not even paying the least bit of attention to the girl who suddenly flopped down beside him.

"Ne.. Natsume?"

She heard rustling as Natsume turned the page of his manga. "What is it, little girl?", he mumbled, sounding as though he was tired of people bothering him all the time.

"I just wanted to ask you something.."

_- rustle rustle of pages _

"How come you never smile.. at all?", she looked at him hesitantly, waiting for an answer.

There was no answer from him so Mikan just stared at her shoes dejectedly.

Finally, Natsume spoke up and Mikan was surprised because his voice contained tightly controlled anger.

"You really wanna know why? You really wanna know?", he said, eyes boring holes into his manga. He clutched it hard as if trying to rip it. "If you had _my_ kind of _life _and _my_ kind of _alice, _you would know!"

Mikan looked shocked and tried to speak, "Natsume, I can h--"

Natsume faced her swiftly, looking at her with smoldering eyes. "You think you understand me, do ya? Well, let me say this to you, little girl. Leave me alone", he said, cursing.

She looked at him with frightened eyes, surprised at his outburst. And then he was gone, leaving her there shaking.

_Natsume.. please.. If only you could.. If only you could.. _Mikan sat down again, and buried her face in her hands, trying hard not to release all the frustration she felt.

OOO

_Remember when you called_

_And said goodbye_

_You'd thought we'd lost it all_

_And so did I_

_But even if I'd lost you_

_It would be the same_

_'Cause I will love you 'til they take my heart away_

_Believe.. I'm here to stay_

_'Cause I will love you 'til they take my heart away.._

OOO

Natsume ran swiftly, the wind whistling in his ears. He ran and ran until he reached the edge of the Northern Forest. He made his way to a giant birch and rested his forehead against the trunk.

_Nice move, Natsume, _he berated himself. _Nice move. Scare away one of the people who at least care about you. Or worse, scare her away._

He sat down at the base of the tree and leaned back, trying to calm himself down. He clenched his fists to his side and banged them down on the hard earth of the forest.

_It can never be, you idiot, _he told himself. _Never let her get any closer 'cause she will only regret it when she's caught up in a mess. And gets hurt because of me, _he thought grimly.

He looked up as droplets of rain began to fall. After a few minutes, it began to pour down steadily. He looked wryly at the sky. _The perfect weather to match my mood._

He sighed and said to himself, _It's better this way, knowing she'll be safe.._

OOO

_Now as stronger than before_

_We've made it through_

_Now I've never felt more sure_

_Because of you_

_Hey now are you listenin'_

_Can you hear me say?_

_'Cause I will love you 'til they take my heart away_

_Believe I'm here to stay.._

_'Cause I will love you 'til they take my heart away_

OOO

But a voice broke through in his already messed-up thoughts. "N-N-Natsume! Where are you? Can you hear me?", a shaky voice called out.

He stood up abruptly and looked around_. Mikan,_ his mind exclaimed_. You idiot! Why are you here,_ he reprimanded her mentally. But he looked for her anyway.

"Little girl! Where are you? Answer me!", he yelled, trying to be heard over the howling wind.

"N-Natsume! Over here!". a muffled voice answered back.

His eyes caught sight of a figure sprawled on the ground. He could make out a head with russet locks, stained with mud. _Idiot!_

He rushed to her and tried to pull her to a sitting position gently. "What are you doing? You're not supposed to be here".

She tried to glare at him and shot back, "And neither are you". She gazed at him defiantly.

Natsume exhaled sharply and thought, _No use arguing with this girl right now._ He turned back to her and asked, "Are you hurt?"

Mikan was already rubbing her head and replied gingerly, "No.. Not really.. My head is just pounding a bit right now".

"Why the hell did you even follow me here? Huh, little girl", he looked at her a bit alarmingly. "It's stupid to come here. You know that!"

Mikan was looking at him strangely, for some reason.

_Huh? What is it now, _he thought exasperately. Then to his horror, she burst into tears. She clutched his shirt tightly and began to sob against his chest.

_M-Mikan,_ he thought, feeling a bit confused. But deep down, he already knew why she was crying.

"Natsume, you idiot!", she screamed still soaking his already wet shirt.

He was frozen to the spot, unable to speak. Mikan continued, "Why do you keep pushing me away? Don't you see that I care about you? Or do you really just hate me that much?". Her sobs grew louder and Natsume unable to breath.

Mikan put his hands against his chest and pushed him away. "Say something!", tears still streaming down his face, then she turned her back against him.

He continued to stare down at his shoes, his bangs covering his ruby-red eyes. "I-I'm sorry, Mikan", he said in a barely audible voice.

She whipped around again and said softly, "What? I didn't quite catch that.."

"I said I.. I'm sorry.."

Then there was silence between the two of them. Nothing could be heard but the steady downpour of rain and the harsh howling of the wind.

Mikan finally cracked and yelled, "I care about you, Natsume! I care about you! _More than you could ever know!_ It's because I.. I..", she faltered.

Natsume was still staring at the ground but he heard every word she uttered_. She.. she.. what? Does she..?_ He never finished the thought because he felt her pull him closer and bury her face to his chest.

Through her tears, she whispered, "I love you, Natsume".

Natsume struggled hard to control the emotions that were threatening to take over him.

He swallowed hard and pulled her closer.

"I do too.. Mikan", calling her by that for the first time ever. Mikan looked up at him and gave him a watery smile that seemed to wrench at his heart.

OOO

_Believe.. in me_

_I'm here to stay_

_'Cause I will love you_

_'Til they take my heart away.._

_Away.. away.._

_I will love you_

_'Til they take my heart away_

OOO

He whispered through her hair, "Stay, will you, Mikan?"

She just nodded and hugged him even tighter, as to not let him go. _Ever._

_And I'll leave the rest to you to think about what happened to them next._

**A/N:** Okay, did it suck? I know, I know.. It's not my best work but I tried ! I had this idea and I just had to write a fic about it! **Please review!**


End file.
